moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasper Ke'tar
"If it requires you to yell a speech, if you must have words to give you the motivation to fight when you are in the line of fire, you are a failure and a coward. For the Alliance." --Marshal Kasper Ke'tar before the defeat of the Horde during Bleeding the Mountain. Uprising & Arathi Marshal Kasper Ke'tar is a Marshal of the Grand Alliance. At twenty-six years old, she was pushed up the ranks by her superiors, Ashamal Shalah'aman and Johnathan Theristan. In her remarkable aptitude for both command and combat, she skyrocketed through the officer ranks to land her a comfortable position as a Marshal. Kasper, while sometimes too enthusiastic, is a capable leader and fighter. Kasper was originally brought to light during her duties assigned to the March on the Highlands campaign, where she was first placed in command of offensive forces, opposite Theristan (who had commanded defensive). Kasper now serves as a member of the Marshal's Fist of the Fist of Redridge after her relief as regent of The Highguard. Following the March on the Highlands, in the evacuations of Arathi, Kasper rerouted the 117th Division's fleet from their patrols of the western Stormwind seaboards to evacuate the wounded and return them to the safety of Stormwind's harbors. The ships included the elite skyship, belonging to Team Redridge, the Secret of the Storms. The evacuation was successful, and everyone on board returned to Stormwind without issue. From then on, Kasper maintained a close relationship with the Council of Bishops, attending the meetings as a form of silent protection. During one meeting, she was sanctioned by the Archbishop-Emeritus Caspius Eustasius Greenleaf with the witness of another Marshal, to knight Erolel as Sir Erolel, the Iron Lumberjack. This took place in the Valley of Heroes. Kasper took part in civilian ordeals such as dances and balls to maintain her approachability, and then was reassigned to an undisclosed location for political matters. While promising her hand in Bleeding the Mountain, she returned a month later to be a commander of the offensive Alliance forces, in the interests of Stormwind and the 117th regiment. A Second Chance: Bleeding the Mountain ''"When the Horde fights on our soil, they can do nothing but retreat. Arathi has been avenged." -- Kasper to Jalcynter following the victory of Bleeding the Mountain. '' Following her humiliation of what was a decisive loss at Arathi, Kasper was called to serve as a commander for the offensive forces once more. Despite her fear of failure, she stood her ground in the name of the resources and land that Stonetalon gave. The misery of the destruction wrought to her people under her watch tugged at her mind, though she pressed on. The Marshal was a pivotal player in the onslaught that was the Stonetalon Mountains. During the attack on Windshear Valley, Kasper served as the auxiliary commander, taking a splinter force from Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman's and leading the group to attack the Horde from the rear. While Athar's forces were quickly able to intervene, Kasper's forces suffered catastrophic losses in the first engagement. Though, picking up their feet, they engaged a second time and managed to strike several minor blows in to the Horde. The losses from the first ambush, however, were too much, and Kasper and her men were forced to fall back. This final blow, however, left Windshear in the Alliance's control, and was the victory that secured the valley. Kasper was rotated out for Ashamal on the day following, while she chose to maintain the rear lines. This was a quiet job, and went nearly unnoticed, given that the frontlines had all but broken the Horde. The next day, the men saddled their horses, and the infantry formed ranks for the final attack on the Horde refuge, Malaka'jin. Without the First Regiment on the offensive, Kasper feared her demise without being able to see her brother, Grayloth McClellan Ke'tar -- a Knight-Captain of Maxen Montclair's -- on the field of battle. While the other commanders fought, Kasper's regiment stood by to reinforce. For what seemed like hours, they waited until the horn was sounded by Ranger-Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow. Her infantrymen rose their shields to the arrowfire, and charged forward. In nearly a slaughter, Kasper's plate Forlorn Hope breached through the Horde ranks and took control of the camp, alongside the rest of the commanders' forces. This was the final act that sealed the defeat of the Horde in the Stonetalon Mountains. Kasper belongs to no one regiment any longer. She serves as one of Mayor Banks' Freedom Fighters, in lieu of the temporarily retired Team Redridge. She allows herself to be subservient to the will of Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman, as there is no Field Marshal she can report to. Alongside this, she operates as the External Operations Officer of The Warbound Brotherhood. Appearance Kasper was the beacon of strength for the Alliance. In all needed to embody a Stormwind officer, she was beautiful, charming and, most of all, strong. While she wasn't a she-hulk of muscle, the dashing Marshal held prowess with her blade and bulwark. From head to heel, tanned skin bore the fruits of a long day, while still holding a feminine glow across every inch. Only to match, her caliginous brunette hair swept in natural curls, bouncing over her shoulderplates and sometimes over her eyes -- where she was quick to brush them aside. Her face -- stunning. As stated, her tan never faultered, and in the swell of her eyes, a gracious ocean color contrasted with the color near anathema. While she was personally unaware with this contrast, it was like blue to red -- WAS blue to red. Her lips were a red brighter than most, which stood out markedly with her skin tone. They were slim, and not particularly plump, keeping an almost shy-ed appearance to them. All in all, as far as facial features go, she wasn't ugly. She had her flaws with scratches once in a while, though there was nothing horrendous about her. She was nothing more than she was, and nothing less than she is. In all honestly, it could be easy to assume that in the cold duty of war, she may have earned a promotion that did not befit her -- simply off admiration. As for her body? She was, as stated, a well of strength and combat prowess. The warrior of Team Redridge held her greatsword with honor, and the tip of it had never stained the blameless' blood. Her shoulders were ALMOST considered broad, again, maintaining a womanly charm. Her chest was hidden behind thick layers of cloth, then chain, then plate. Besides, who were you to look at an Alliance officer like that? Though, if it were any hint, the mold of the plate did not attach flatly to her. Curving down, her taut stomach held plenty of indication of muscle and strength. Her hips curved out, while her sides curved inward. She had a figure, but she was in no way an hourglass. In the field of duty, she had no place being a piece of meat to look at. While she may have captured the glances of Orcs and Trolls alike, the last they'd see was her glistening smile past her decapitating edge. Her legs were one of the most toned features on her. Legs, back and shoulders were all very much a requisite to hoist massive plate up, and only even worse should she fall. To sum the last of it up, her armor could be needed. She tended to wear the officer's uniform issued at Knight-Captain, or, given the season, her elite gladiator's armor, which tinted a different color than the commonfolk of combatants. Brief History *Served as offensive commander during the March on the Highlands. *Held the defense for the retreat of Stromgarde. *Knighted Erolel as Sir Erolel The Iron Lumberjack. *Served as regent of the Highguard for Aeriyth Dawnsorrow in her absence. *Transferred from the Highguard to reinitiate the Fist of Redridge initiative. *Brief political deployment, lasting two months. Covert operations left her whereabouts unknown. *Returns, as planned, to serve as a commander of the offensive forces in Bleeding the Mountain. Category:Characters Category:House of Ke'tar Category:Human Category:The Highguard Category:The Fist of Redridge Category:Soldiers